Prime Rising
by bluecatcinema
Summary: When the Autobot's worst nightmare returns, only the "chosen one" can defeat him. But first, he must defeat his own personal demons...
1. Selfdoubt and Slavery

**Prime Rising**

**Chapter One: Selfdoubt and Slavery**

In a cold empty void, the bright white nothingness between dimensions, floated a being of unparalled madness, fury, and evil: Galvatron, the first Decepticon. Created eons ago by a race of cold, unfeeling beings, he had rebelled against his masters, and went on a rampage of destruction across their planet of Cybertron before getting captured and imprisoned. Trapped within a stasis field for centuries, Galvatron had recently been freed by those who, to all intents and purposes, were his forebears. Feeling a foolish sense of familarity, they had released him, a kindness he repaid by almost destroying them. He then rampaged anew on the planet Cybertron, before being forced into a dimensional transportation device, trapping him once again in a prison he could not escape.

How long he had been trapped there, he did not now; He only knew that he would find a way out, sooner or later, and that he would exact revenge on all who dared challenge him.

"I will have my revenge!" Galvatron screeched, his voice echoing across subspace.

As if in response, a multicolored tear suddenly appeared. And, from it's center, came a large clamp, which affixed itself around Galvatron's waist, administering an incapaciting electrical shock. As Galvatron fell limp, his prone body was pulled towards the tear.

Meanwhile, in normal space, the Autobot spacecraft known as the "Hot Rod" cruised through the delta quadrant. Though a large ship, it only required a minimum of five Autobots to crew it. This was the ship of the Autobot commander, Rodimus Prime, and his team.

Team Rodimus had been assigned to the delta quadrant ten solar cycles ago to investigate strange energy fluctuations. So far, they nine solar cycles had passed without them detecting anything out of the ordinary. Ironhide and Hot Shot, far from disappointed, treated the lack of activity as an impromptu vacation, spending their time relaxing and playing holo-games. Red Alert, the ship's medic, was just glad that there was no danger of their teammates getting blown to bits, necessitating her putting them back together. Brawn however, was bored out of his cranial casing. The diminuitive powerhouse was a 'bot of action; He despised standing around doing nothing, and he let his teammates know of his dissatisfaction at ever opportunity.

Rodimus, however, was pleased at their mission's inactivity; Ever since his team had been overwhelmed defending Space Bridge 687-030 from Decepticon forces, Rodimus had begun to doubt his leadership abilities. As he lay in the repair bay, slowly recovering from the dose of cosmic rust the Decepticon Oil Slick had infected him with, Rodimus quickly came to believe that his team's defeat was all his fault, that he had done a good enough job as leader.

As he stood on the _Hot Rod_'s bridge, looking out into the darkness of space, Rodimus remembered his academy days: How everything seemed to come to him so easily, enabling him to pass every test with flying colors; How he soared through the Autobot ranks quicker then any had done before... Many had dubbed Rodimus a young prodigy, the "chosen one", even, and Rodimus, though not an arrogant Autobot by nature, had come to believe such accolades.

_'Not any more...'_ Thought Rodimus. _'I'm no "chosen one". I don't even deserve to called "Prime"..._

Rodimus was shook out of his stupor by the beeping of the dimensional anomaly detector, which had just picked up another energy fluctation. Instinctively, Rodimus actived the internal communications system.

"All Autobots, to the bridge!" He declared.

Hot Shot, Ironhide, Red Alert and Brawn trooped into the bridge.

"What's up, chief?" Asked Hot Shot, in the broad accent of the Energon-farming community of Polyhex.

"We've picked up another energy fluctation." Rodimus stated.

"At last!" Cheered Brawn. "Hopefully, it'll lead to some action, maybe even some Deceps to hit!"

"Red Alert, lock onto the flluctuations coordinates and take us there." Commanded Rodimus.

"Yes, sir." Saluted Red Alert.

Privately, Rodimus hoped Brawn was wrong. Under his leadership, he was sure his team would not survive another encounter with the Decepticons.

"Repairs complete."

Galvatron's optics blurred in and out of focus as he came back online. Slowly, a number of small egg-shaped beings came into view; Creatures with five faces.

"You!" Snarled Galvatron.

"Yes, us." Declared one of the beings cooly. "Your creators, the Quintessons."

"At last!" Declared Galvatron. "Vengeance is mine!"

As Galvatron lunged at the Quintessons, the leader pushed a button on a device he was holding. The next moment, Galvatron doubled over in excruciating pain.

"Aaaaagh!" Screeched Galvatron, his body contorting in pain. "What is this?"

"We have implanted an energon vice around your spark." Explained the Quintesson, his face switching from a thin, calculating visage to a chubby, gloating one. "Did you really think we would allow you to come this close to us without some form of insurance?"

"Why?" Grimaced Galvatron. "Why have you done this to me?"

"Because, our wayward creation." Began the Quintesson. "We still have need of you. Much has happened since you saw us last. We were ousted from Cybertron by our creations. And we need your help to take it back."

"How did you find me?" Asked Galvatron.

"We have been watching Cybertron for quite some time." Said the Quintesson. "We witnessed your return and banishment. Freeing you from the Autobot's trap was simplicity itself."

"And now, you expect me to destroy the Autobots?" Asked Galvatron. "To be your obediant little servant?"

"We do not expect your servitude." Sneered the Quintesson, switching to an angry red face as he pushed the button again. "We demand it!"

Once again, Galvatron's body twisted in abject agony.

"You will obey, or your spark will be crushed!" Spat the Quintesson. "Which shall it be?"

"I... shall... obey." Groaned Galvatron.

"Excellent." Smiled the Quintesson.

Another, smaller Quintesson looked up from the computer screen he was monitoring. "Sir, there is an Autobot ship approaching."

"On screen." Hissed the Leader. The image of the _Hot Rod_ appeared on the room's main screen.

"Well, well." Smiled the Leader, switching to a skull-like face. "Your first mission, Galvatron: Destroy those Autobots!"

**To Be Continued...**

_(Transformers Animated and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro/Cartoon Network.)_


	2. First Strike

**Prime Rising**

**Chapter Two: First Strike**

As the _Hot Rod _approached the Quintesson vessel, Rodimus Prime felt a distict sense of trepidation. There could be anything aboard that ship, and he no longer had the confidence to assume he could handle the unexpected. But he wouldn't let on that he felt that way, not in front of his loyal team.

"Activate long-range scanners." He declared. "Let's see what we've got here."

The scanner screen displayed an image of a strange looking ship. It's structure was twisted and warped, as if a pair of giant hands had wrung it out.

"Cross-referencing vessel with known models on record." Said Red Alert. After word of the friendship between Optimus Prime's crew and the humans of planet Earth spread, Ultra Magnus had decreed that the Autobots should reach out to their celestial neighbours. In the past few months, Autobot envoys had visited several words: Animatros, Eurythma, Klo, and many others. The envoys offered the hand of friendship, and trading of resources and technology. Because of this, the Autobots' databases were full of, among other things, starship models from across the quadrant.

"Vessel does not correspond to any on record." Red Alert admitted.

"Try hailing them." Suggested Rodimus. "Maybe we can talk to them."

"On it, boss-bot." Said Hot Shot, pressing the buttons necessary to transmit the hailing frequency. After a few moments, he stated. "Vessel is not replying, sir."

Rodimus mulled things over. Either the vessel's occupants were not familar with their frequency, or they were simply being rude... or on the brink of hostility.

"Somethng just came out of the unidentified vessel, sir." Said Ironhide. "Another starship, make unknown, and it's headed straight for us!"

"Main screen." Commanded Rodimus. The image of a purple, brutal-looking starfighter appeared, just in time to show it firing at the _Hot Rod_. As the ship rocked under the impact, Rodimus shouted "Battle stations!"

"At last." Smirked Brawn, operating the controls for the ship's laser cannons. "Somethin' to smash!"

At Brawn's urging, the _Hot Rod_'s cannons turned as one and fired upon the small vessel, which dodged each blast effortlessly. As it closed in on the Autobot vessel, the ship's form started to shift and change, taking on a mechanoid form.

"It's not a ship." Gasped Red Alert. "It's a Transformer!"

"Not just any Transformer." Said Ironhide, pointing out the purple symbol on their attacker's chest. "It's a Decepticon!"

The Decepticon landed on the side of the _Hot Rod_. He then activated a laser blade concealed in his arm and started cutting through the hull.

"Autobots, move!" Boomed Rodimus. "We have to get to that Decepticon before he gets to us!"

Team Rodimus filed out of the bridge, they quickly found the section of hull the Decepticon was cutting through, before it was kicked down by the intruder.

"Autobots!" Declared the Decepticon. "I am Galvatron! I am your death!"

_'Galvatron...' _The name rung a bell for Rodimus, but he couldn't quite recall why.

"Well, lah-dee-dah, big ugly." Snarled Brawn. "And I am Brawn, the guy who's about to give you the beating of their runtime!"

"Really?" Snorted Galvatron. "What are you going to do, little one? Bite my ankle servoes?"

Brawn grinned. Because of his size, Decepticons were always underestimating him, which actually suited him just fine. Leaping up, he struck Galvatron with a roundhouse punch to the punch, sending him crashing into the wall.

"You little fool." Snarled Galvatron, the smile wiped off his face. "DIE!"

Galvatron let loose a blast from his cannon. Just before it struck, Ironhide stepped in front of Brawn, activating his nigh-on inpenetrable metal coating. The blast didn't harm him, but the force was enough to knock him off his feet and across the room.

Angered by his friend's unscheduled flight, Hot Shot activated his built-in flamethrowers. "Alright, Galva-_trash_." He sneered. "Prepare to fry!"

Galvatron was engulfed in red-hot flames, hot enough to melt even the strongest metals. After the flames died down, Hot Shot was astonished to see his target still standing, and only slightly singed.

"Not bad, whelp." Galvatron grunted. "I actually felt. Now feel this!"

Galvatron once again raised his cannon, but in the next instant, found his arm pinned to the wall, courtesy of Rodimus' superb skill with an energon bow. Two more arrows nailed the Decepticon's feet to the floor.

"Nice one, boss-bot." Brawn complimented. "Now, let's finish him!"

"No." Said Rodimus quietly. He had just remembered where he had heard the name 'Galvatron' before. "Autobots, fall back to the bridge."

"What?" Spluttered Brawn. "But we've got 'im dead to rights!"

"Obey my command!" Rodimus shouted.

Reluctantly, Brawn made for the bridge with the others.

"You cannot escape me, Autobots!" Spat Galvatron, before starting to pull the Energon arrows out of him.

As Team Rodimus entered the bridge, their leader began furiously working the control panel.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Asked Red Alert.

"I'm trying to activate the self-destruct _and_ emergency seperation protocols at the same time." Rodimus replied matter-of-factly. "So I'd appreciate being allowed to concentrate."

Red Alert fell silent, as the self-destruct lit up, followed by the doorway out of the bridge being sealed. Autobot ships came equipped with a fusion reactor, which, when pushed into overload, would annhilate the ship. They were also equipped with an emergency seperation option, whereby the bridge unit would split off from the rest of the ship.

As Galvatron pulled the last Energon arrow out of his foot, he heard a computerised voice declare _"Self-destruct in two cycles, and counting."_ Not wanting to catch an explosion in the face, he moved forward, then toppled backward as the ship's engines cut out, causing the entire vessel to tilt back. Galvatron tried to transform, but the damage to his feet prevented him from doing so, and he fell all the way to the very rearmost end of the ship, practically on top of the reactor._"Self-destruct in one cycle, and counting."_ The computer voice declared calmly. Activating his heel jets, Galvatron rocketed back up to where he had cut his way in. No sooner had he reached it, then a bright white light made it's up towards him.

Team Rodimus, safe on their improvised escape pod, watched as the rest of their ship was swallowed up by the whiteness.

"I don't get it, boss-bot." Said Ironhide, scratching his head crest. "Why did we have to go through alla that hoo-hah?"

"Yeah." Agreed Brawn. "We could taken him, I know it!"

"No, we couldn't." Said Rodimus, shaking his head. "Do you know who that was?"

"Um, Galvatron?" Offered Hot Shot.

"Don't you remember hearing about what happened while we were all in the repair bay?" Asked Rodimus. "About how a mad, practically invincible Decepticon nearly destroyed us all?"

"You mean..." Gasped Red Alert. "That was him?"

Rodimus nodded.

"But I thought he'd been taken care of." Said Ironhide.

"Well, he's back." Said Rodimus. "The Decepticon who crushed some of the best Autobots on Cybertron without even straining a circuit. The five of us would never have been to take him."

"Well, does it matter?" Huffed Brawn. "We got rid of him anyway!"

"I'm not so sure we did." Said Rodimus. "From what I've heard, a fusion drive explosion would just barely slow him down. "We'll have to fall back and call reinforcements if we're ever going to have a chance at stopping him."

Meanwhile, out in space, Galvatron was shrugging off the effects of the explosion.

"Witless Autobots." He sneered. "They sought to destroy me, along with themselves, but they failed."

Suddenly, his entire body started sparking with pain. The Quintessons had activated their failsafe Energon ring, which began to slowly constrict his spark.

"AAAAAAARRRRGH!" Screamed Galvatron, as the Quintesson ship drew close. He did not know why he was being subjected to such pain, but he was going to find out...

**To Be Continued...**

_(Tranformers Animated and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro/Cartoon Network.)_


	3. Regrouping

**Prime Rising**

**Chapter Three: Regrouping**

What was left of the _Hot _Rod awkwardly soared through the blackness of space. The "emergency seperation" option was intended to be a last resort, meant for a quick getaway to a nearby location. It was not designed for longterm flight.

"We have to find somewhere to set down for repairs." Declared Rodimus. A space port, containment facility, anywhere!"

"Got somethin', Boss-bot." Said Hot Shot, poring over the scanner. "An asteroid, not too far from here, got an abandoned Energon mine. Oughta have some spare odds n' ends we can salvage."

"Sounds good." Said Rodimus. "Take us in."

Meanwhile, aboard the Quintesson ship, Galvatron was venting his mechanical spleen on his erstwhile slavemasters.

"Why did you torture me?" He snarled indignantly.

"Because you failed." The Head Quintesson replied coolly. "The Autobots escaped."

"Impossible." Argued Galvatron. "Their ship blew up."

"But they were not inside at the time." Was the deadpan answer.

"Those Autobots must be located and destroyed!" Declared a smaller Quintesson, switching to a furious red face. "Before they can inform their fellows, and ruin our chances for a surprise attack!"

"We have activated a jamming frequency, but it is only effective in this quadrant." Said the third Quintesson. "If the Autobots leave the area, they will be able to contact their comrades."

"Then the matter is settled." Concurred their leader. "After your damages have been repaired, you will find and eliminate those Autobots."

"With pleasure." Snarled Galvatron. "No-one escapes my wrath!"

"You will not be alone, however." Said the Leader.

"What?" Galvatron asked increduously.

"In ensure there will be no more mistakes, you will be joined by our latest creation." Declared the smaller Quintesson, pushing a button on a nearby control pad. A portion of wall suddenly slid away, revealing a glass pod. Within the pods shadowy interior was a towering metallic form with menacing, batlike wings. "Behold." Hissed the Quintesson. "The scourge of Autobotkind."

Some time later, the _Hot Rod _made an incredibly bumpy landing on their designated asteroid.

Getting back on his feet (which the landing had knocked him off), Rodimus inwardly surveyed the situation. "Any luck contacting Cybertron?" He asked of Red Alert.

"None, sir." She replied. "All communication channels are being blocked."

"Then we're on our own." Said Ironhide. "On our own, against the most deadly Decepticon in all creation!"

"Bring it on." Grunted Brawn arrogantly.

"Let's get outside." Ordered Rodimus. "Maybe the mining facility has tech we can use."

Disembarking the ship, the first thing Team Rodimus saw was the gaping maw of the mine's entrance.

"Let's take a look in there." Suggested Hot Shot, activating his arm-mounted flamethrowers to serve as torches.

"Stand down, soldier!" Barked Rodimus. "That mine's probably full of Energon dust. The whole place could go up!"

"Oh." Hot Shot said sheepishly, deactivating his flamethrowers. "I knew that."

As Team Rodimus explored the facility, they found many things that could be of use: A shipyard containing an old freight cruiser, requiring only a little repair work to be made spaceworthy, a warehouse full of parts, and lots of welding and digging equipment.

"Place is pretty well-stocked for being abandoned." Noted Hot Shot. "What happened here, anyways?"

Red Alert interfaced with the main computer. "According to the datatracks, the Energon mine ran dry about ten decacycles ago. The workers were about to leave when they were attacked by a Decepticon raiding party. The 'cons scrapped them, took what little Energon was left, and went on their way."

"Okay." Said Rodimus. "Galvatron will be coming after us. And he _will_ find us before long. Without the time to jury-rig a ride out of here, and no reinforcements, we'll just have to use what equipment there is here to mount a defense."

"So lemme get this straight." Said Ironhide. "We're gonna try and fight off the baddest Decepticon of all time with a bunch'a mining equipment? That's nuts!"

"Believe me, I'm not exactly in love with the idea myself." Said Rodimus. "But it's better to go offline fighting then to just stand around and let ourselves get scrapped."

"Yeah!" Cheered Brawn. "Death or glory!"

"Hot Shot, Brawn and Ironhide, you will look over the mining equipment, see if you can't make weapons out of some of them." Ordered Rodimus. "Red Alert, you and I will be going down to the shipyard."

"Yes, sir." Said Red Alert, confusedly obeying the order.

As Brawn, Hot Shot and Ironhide gathered together what little useful equipment they could, Red Alert was, under Rodimus' supervision, cobbling together various starship parts into a crude jet pack. Rodimus had stories about Optimus Prime's own jetpack, which enabled him to match Megatron in the air, and was hoping he could do the same with Red Alert's creation. Though he was still in doubt of his abilities, Rodimus was determined to put up the best fight he could against Galvatron.

Once the preparations had been made, Team Rodimus gathered in the bridge of the _Hot Rod_, anxiously watching the scanners for Galvatron's approach. They didn't have to wait long for the device's tell-tale beeping, and quickly went outside.

"This is it." Declared Rodimus, as his team stood firm, ready to face the oncoming threat. "We make our stand here and now!" Turning to face his team, he added: "And whatever happens, I want you all to know that I couldn't have asked for a better squad. It's been an honor to serve alongside you."

"Thanks, boss." Nodded Hot Shot. "Same here."

Before their optics, a shape quickly came into view through the blackness of space, followed inexplicably by another.

"Wait a nanoklik." Said Brawn. "If one of those is Galvatron, then who's the other?"

As the shapes moved closer, one of them was shown to indeed be Galvatron in his starship form, while the other resembled an Earth-style stealth bomber. As they came in to land, both of them transformed; The stranger took the form of a tall, bat-winged mechanoid with long claws, demonic-looking facial "hair", and a head topped with a laser cannon.

"Hello again, Autobots." Said Galvatron with relish. "I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine. I like to call him 'Scourge'.

"Autobots." Hissed Scourge."Prepare to die!"

**To Be Continued...**

_(Transformers Animated and all associated characters are the property of Cartoon Network and Hasbro.)_


	4. Facing Your Demons

**Prime Rising**

**Chapter Four: Facing Your Demons**

Team Rodimus was stunned. They had expected only one mad super-Decepticon, and now it seemed they had two to contend with.

"Deal with the underlings." Galvatron said to Scourge. "I'll handle their sorry excuse for a leader myself!"

"As you wish." Hissed Scourge, baring his claws.

As the two approached, Rodimus decided to put the plan into action.

"Autobots, scatter!" He called, activating his makeshift jetpack. His team transformed into vehicle mode and peeled off to the east.

"Oh no, you don't!" Snarled Galvatron, taking to the air himself. "You can't get away that easily!"

Scourge too soared after his quarry.

"That's right, run!" He said gleefully. "It's no fun, otherwise!"

As Rodimus jetted into space, he made sure Galvatron was following him. When the mad Decepticon came close enough, he turned and unleashed a blast of energy from his gauntlets, which had been fashioned from starship thrusters.

"Aargh!" Roared Galvatron, as the energy scorched his chest. "You'll pay for that, Autobot!"

"Pay?" Inquired Rodimus, firing a length of cable topped by a magnet at his opponant. "How about if I charge it?"

The instant the magnet struck Galvatron, the cable unleashed a burst of electricity, courtesy of the tesla dynamo bolted to Rodimus' back.

Shrugging off the electric onslaught, Galvatron hissed "Your pathetic attacks only succeed in increasing my rage, Autobot!"

Galatron jetted towards Rodimus, mace in hand, ready to smash the Autobots head into scrap. But Rodimus was ready. He grabbed the mace on the downward swing, using Galvatron's own momentum to throw him into an asteroid.

"How did you..." Gasped Galvatron.

"Diffusion." Smile Rodimus. "The art of using your opponent's force against them. I figured you'd be much less sturdy up here then on solid ground."

"Clever," Admitted Galvatron. "But not clever enough!"

Catching Rodimus offguard, Galvatron swung his mace into the Autobot's side, sending him spinning into space.

Back on the asteroid, Scourge was using his built-in tracking technology to hunt down the Autobots, taking maniacal pleasure in doing so.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" He cackled, before his laughter was cut short by Brawn slamming into him. The smallest Autobot had been thrown straight at Scourge by Ironhide, knocking the Decepticon onto the ground, and producing a dust-filled crater.

"Who's hiding, fangface?" Called Ironhide, before Brawn's prone body was flung out of the dust cloud, head first.

Scourge emerged from the dust, the smile wiped from his face.

"The time for laughter is over, it seems." He seethed. "Now comes the time for screaming!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Yelled Hot Shot, jumping from beyond a rock pile and engulfing the Decepticon in flames.

While Scourge raised his arms to shield himself from the flames, Red Alert came at him from behind. Producing an Energon scalpel from his left arm, she slashed at one of the Decepticon's legs, bringing him to his knees. Activating his armor, Ironhide charged at Scourge, pummeling him with punch after punch. Scourge retaliated by slashing him with his claws, but they were unable to penetrate the armor coating. After striking Scourge with a punch hard enough to make him stagger back, Ironhide kneeled on one knee, allowing the recovered Brawn to use him as a ramp for his vehicle mode. Flying towards the Decepticon, Brawn transformed into robot mode, delivering a powerful double kick that sent Scourge straight into a small mountain, which promptly collapsed on him.

"Did we get 'im?" Asked Hot Shot hopefully. "Please tell me we got 'im."

"Course we did." Smirked Brawn. "We scrapped that slag-sucker!"

"You know it, pal!" Cheered Ironhide. "We didn't even need the plan boss-bot cooked up!"

"I'm not so sure." Said Red Alert. "If he's anywhere near as tough as Galvatron, then logic would dictate..."

Red Alert was cut off by the sound of shifting rubble. Scourge burst out of the fallen mountain, angrier then ever. Without a word, he activated the laser cannon atop his head, letting loose a downpour of energy blasts.

"Let's move it, people!" Red Alert called, as they all transformed to vehicle mode and sped off. "Looks like we might need that plan after all!"

Meanwhile, Rodimus was receiving the beating of his life. The vicious Galvatron had capitalised on his moment of arrogance and complacency, and was raining down blow after blow. As Rodimus tried block and parry the hailstrom of attacks, he thought to himself _'Well, guess this is it. The last in a long line of mistakes. My final, greatest failure. What was I thinking, trying to stop Galvatron alone? Trying to put a ridiculous, hopeless plan into motion? I'm not worthy to be a Prime...'_

As one of Galvatron's blows sent him flying, Rodimus saw his team in desperate battle with Scourge on the asteroid. They were losing, yet they were doing their best to put their part of the plan, his plan, into action. Despite everything, they still believed in their commander. Rodimus cursed himself. _'I've been such a fool. If Galvatron wins, he'll have free reign to attack Cybertron, and I can't let that happen! My team believes in me. They trust my judgment. They're laying their lives on the line for my plan. If they can have faith in me, then so can I!_

Using his jet pack to right himself, Rodimus saw Galvatron coming right at him. Dodging the Decepticon's assault, he called out "If you want me, come and get me!" and soared towards a black spot in the distance.

"There is no escape, Autobot!" Spat Galvatron, flying after him. "I'll chase you to the ends of the universe!"

"That's what I'm counting on." Chuckled Rodimus softly.

Back on the asteroid, Scourge was gleefully chasing the retreating Autobots.

"Running away, cowards?" He taunted, spotting him heading towards a cave, presumabley so they could hide from. Leaping into the air, Scourge transformed into vehicle mode, beat them there, then transformed back into robot mode and landing in front of the cave mouth. "I think not!"

The Autobots looked at each, sharing an unspoken thought. Then, Ironhide charged, armoring up as he did, and threw a punch. Scourge caught the punch and spun Ironhide around, fling him into Red Alert. Brawn leapt at him, swinging both fists, but was caught in midair, and brutally drop-kicked.

Scourge turned to Hot Shot, who had not budged. "Your turn." He sneered.

"No." Hot Shot smiled activating his flamethrowers. "_Your_ turn."

Hot Shot let loose two fireballs, which streaked right past Scourge, into the mouth of the cave.

"You need to work on your aim." Smirked Scourge.

"Wrong." Hot Shot smirked back. "My aim's dead on."

As Scourge pondered the Autobot's statement, he quickly became aware of a glow from behind him. Turning, he received the full force of the mine's ignited Energon scraps in the face. The explosion tore through his weakened body, tearing him apart, and sending the pieces flying into space.

"Don't go all to pieces." Chuckled Hot Shot from behind the rock he had taken cover by. "It's just goodbye!"

Meanwhile, Rodimus was leading Galvatron towards a black hole. Utilising a risky, "slingshot" manouever, he intended to trick the mad Decepticon into flying into the event horizon and getting sucked in. _'It should work.'_ Rodimus thought. _'Galvatron may be a better flier, but he's a lot heavier then I am.'_

As Galvatron neared, Rodimus picked up speed, heading for the black hole's rim. Galvatron had never seen or heard of a black hole before, so he had no way of knowing what he was flying towards.

"Foolish Autobot!" He snarled arrogantly. "You cannot escape me!"

As Galvatron increased his speed, Rodimus put his plan into action. He jetted into the black hole at just the right angle, coming in just an inch close to the event horizon, the point of no return, then turning and increasing his speed to maximum. As Galvatron followed, he turned too late and found himself being pulled in.

"No!" Screeched Galvatron, grabbing the jet booster around Rodimus' ankle servo. "Whatever that is, I won't go in alone!"

"Yes... You... Will!" Groaned Rodimus, reaching down and deactivating the magnetic clamp that held the booster in place.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Roared Galvatron, as he fell towards the center of the black hole.

Pushing the cobbled-together jet pack to it's limits, Rodimus managed to escape the gravitational force, returning to normal space. As he landed back on the asteroid, he found his team cheering for him.

"Way to go, boss-bot!" Called Hot Shot.

"Plan worked like a charm!" Cheered Ironhide.

"We scrapped Scourge good!" Whooped Brawn.

"What about Galvatron?" Asked Red Alert.

"Finished." Rodimus declared. "Let's continue with the salvage operation. See if we can cobble together a working ship."

"Yes, sir!" Bellowed Team Rodimus.

Rodimus smiled. Galvatron's attack turned out to be a blessing in disguise. It had enabled to finally shrug off his feelings of inadequacy, and be the Prime that he meant to be, not just for himself, but for his team, for Cybertron, and for all Autobot kind.

After Team Rodimus' makeshift craft finally took off, the Quintesson ship came out of hiding. It gathered up Scourge's remains. Inside, the decimated Decepticon was placed in a repair chamber, his body slowly being restored.

"Subject Scourge is greatly damaged." Noted one of the Quintessons. "But he can be repaired, with time."

"Very well." Growled the Lead Quintesson. "And what of Galvatron?"

"Unknown, sir." Replied the underling. "Even our science knows nothing of what truely happens within a black hole."

"If there were a way to survive, I'm sure our wayward creation would have found it." Declared the leader. "But for now, we focus on the Autobots. Particulary this 'Rodimus Prime'. He and his team may prove to be troublesome. We must account for them in all future strategems." He then smiled wickedly. "Have patience, my brothers. Revenge on the hatred Cybertronians will be ours... soon."

**The End?**

_(Transformers Animated and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro and Cartoon network.)_


End file.
